


We Were Doomed From the Start

by strawberrylace



Series: The Kylux High School Series [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, also fall out boy song title haha go me, i wrote a sequel to my other one hooray!, just falling deeper into the star wars trash can i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are all the other seems to think about but will the second time around go better? </p><p>A sequel to "Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Doomed From the Start

“You think he’ll be here?” Kylo asked, checking the lock in the basement closet. 

“Huh?” asked Phasma, half listening. 

“I kinda hope he shows up. He doesn’t have to drink or anything. God forbid he ends up on my roof again, or worse.”

Phasma rolled her eyes. He was doing it again. Talking about Hux. As nice as it was for Kylo to talk about something other than his dead grandfather, he’d been going on nonstop about whether or not Hux was going to come to his party tonight. Half the time, she just drowned him out with her own thoughts but now it was getting kind of ridiculous. She was going to hit him with that fire extinguisher herself if he didn’t can it. 

“Kylo, have you been listening to yourself?” Phasma sighed. 

“What?” 

“You like him.” 

Kylo’s eyes widened. The smirk on Phasma’s face could tell all. She’d been listening to him go on and on about him for the past week and, as annoying as it was, she found his crush on Hux to be quite endearing. 

“What?” Kylo’s voice squeeked. “No! I just…I just want him to be careful if he shows up. After last week and all…That’s all.” 

“Right…” 

“STOP MOCKING ME!” 

Kylo stormed out of the room, muttering about how he had no such feelings for Hux. He had no feelings for Hux, he kept repeating to himself. Marching up the stairs, he stubbed his toe on the top step and fell on the floor. He cursed loudly and could hear Phasma laugh as she made her way up the stairs. 

Things went back to normal after the two first met on Kylo’s roof. Kylo and Phasma continued to hang out and Hux was once again seen under the bleachers smoking cigarettes during gym. They’d catch glances of each other every now and then in the halls but there wasn’t much else. Kylo figured the only way they were going to hang out again was if he threw another party. His parents were going out of town, once again, to visit his hermit uncle, a trip Kylo was lucky enough to get out of. 

It was a Friday night at Kylo’s place. Another party filled with just about everyone from his high school. Kylo walked through each room, looking for Hux. Nothing. Probably best he didn’t show up, Kylo thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of muscular football players come barging in through the front door. Greg. And he had to show up with his teammates too. Phasma and Kylo rolled their eyes as they made their way through the house. 

“I thought you told them not to come back,” said Phasma sourly, taking a sip from her beer. 

“I did but they don’t fucking care,” Kylo grumbled. “As long as they leave everyone alone and don’t break anything, I’m fine. Better than getting my ass kicked…” 

“Your loss.” 

Kylo shrugged. His parents could show up right about now and it wouldn’t make a difference. Hux wasn’t there. Normally, Kylo steered clear from drinking because he felt hosts should be the sober ones and there was never any good beer for him to drink. Tonight, he was breaking his no drinking rule. He poured himself a shot of Jameson into his glass and drank up. 

About five drinks and three shots later, Kylo’s head was starting to spin. He hadn’t drank this much since his dad tried to have some “father-son” bonding that one time. He walked around his house, looking for Phasma. He tried looking downstairs but ended up tripping over his feet and falling down the stairs. 

“Shit,” Kylo muttered to himself. 

“Well, don’t we know how to make an entrance?” 

Kylo looked up and saw a tall figure dressed in midnight blue standing at the top of the stairs. As he descended, he could tell who it was. On the outside, Kylo was quite embarrassed to be seen like this. On the inside, he was happy to see Hux. 

“Where’ve you been?” asked Kylo, his words a bit slurred as he picked himself up. 

“I’ve only just got here,” said Hux. “You know, I think it’s in poor taste that the host be drinking at his own party?”

“Well, at least I’m not the one on top of the roof hiding from Greg.” 

“Oh god, don’t tell me that oaf is here.” 

“Relax, I’m sure if you ignore him, he won’t try to throw you into my pool or something.” 

Hux rolled his eyes. He hoped he could just avoid Greg like the plague, if possible. Kind of like how Hux had been avoiding Kylo after the party. He had been so embarrassed of how he’d been, he hoped that just staying as far away from Kylo would do the trick. Anytime they saw one another from a distance, Hux could feel his heart begin to race, the cigarette between his fingers would tremble. How could he ignore such beauty and arrogance? Much as he didn’t want to repeat last week’s mess, Hux still wanted to see Kylo. 

“Do you own anything that’s not black?” Hux asked. 

“And you probably don’t wear anything that isn’t Tom Ford, right?” Kylo scoffed, eyeing his wardrobe up and down. 

“This isn’t Tom Ford, it’s Burberry!” 

“My point exactly…” 

“Do you want me to go?” 

“Why would you think I’d want you to go?” 

“So you can make fun of me like you did the last time.” 

“I saved your life the last time.” 

“You also berated me for dropping your fire extinguisher in the pool!” 

“Well, I still find it hard to believe you’d take the fire extinguisher up to my roof when running from Greg of all people. You know you could’ve just easily knocked him out with that.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” 

Hux stormed up the stairs in a huff. Stupid Kylo, Hux thought to himself. Had Hux known he’d be this way, he wouldn’t have bothered to come. There was the plus side that he had transportation to get him back safely this time around. At least that was one bright side Hux could look at. As he was marching out, he didn’t see a massive, hulking figure that was blocking his way. He looked up to see who it was and winced a bit. 

Of all the people he could’ve bumped into, Greg was the last person he wanted it to be. The way he stood over him in his football glory made Hux stand much shorter than he was. Not tonight, Hux thought, please not tonight.

“Hey punk,” said Greg, poking Hux in the shoulder. “You wanna go?” 

“I was just leaving,” said Hux quietly. 

Greg moved over in the direction Hux was trying to move. With each step he took, Greg blocked his way. Hux was getting agitated over this. 

“Can I go please?” asked Hux, trying not to sound scared. 

“I dunno, can ya?” 

Greg pushed Hux lightly, drawing snickers from a few partygoers. Hux was unfazed. He was pushed again and, once more, didn’t seem to care. As Greg was about to throw a punch to Hux, there was a tap on his shoulder. Greg turned around and saw a fist come flying at him. Looking up, Hux was shocked to see that it was Kylo that had come to his rescue once more. Unfortunately, it was short lived when Greg decided to fight back and deke Kylo in the nose. This knocked Kylo on the floor and soon Greg had his eyes back on Hux. Before another punch could be thrown, Phasma broke the fight up, promptly kicking Greg and his cronies out. 

Meanwhile, Hux lifted Kylo off the floor and carried him up to his room. He laid Kylo onto his bed and went to get him an ice pack. When he came back in the room, he found Kylo sitting up. 

“What was that for?” asked Kylo. 

“Didn’t want anyone to trample over you,” said Hux, handing Kylo the ice pack. 

“He didn’t have to come after you like that. I don’t get that dickhead.” 

“Neither do I.” 

Hux inched closer to Kylo and the two of them sat on his bed not saying a word. Hux kept his hands to himself, kind of hoping Kylo would reach for his but when he rested his head on Hux’s shoulder, it was even better. 

“Kylo?” 

Hux and Kylo both jumped, with Hux moving a few inches away from Kylo. Neither of them had noticed Phasma walking in. They weren’t sure they heard the door open. 

“Hey, so I’m kicking everyone out. You good?” 

Kylo and Hux stared at each other and then back at Phasma. 

“Yeah, yeah, good call,” Kylo nodded. “Get everyone out of here.” 

“Okay. Your nose?” 

“Fine. Yeah, it’s fine.” 

“Okay.” 

Phasma closed the door on them. Hux moved closer to Kylo again, still keeping his hands to himself. 

“Do you want me to…?” Hux asked. 

“Hmm? Uh…no,” said Kylo. “You don’t have to leave now if you don’t want to. I mean, just so no huge fight breaks out.” 

“Right, right.” 

“So you’ll stay?” 

“Yeah, I’ll stay.” 

From downstairs, the noise began to quiet down as people began to leave. When everyone had left, Kylo put his head on Hux’s shoulder and fell asleep. Hux looked back over and smiled. He hoped after this maybe, just maybe, they can finally get things off on the right foot. But first, he had to clean Kylo’s drool that was getting on his Burberry shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback! Also, you can check me out on Tumblr @coopershangover! Thanks!! :) xx


End file.
